Brigitte De Wulf
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Brigitte_De_Wulf" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Brigitte De Wulf is een nevenpersonage dat van 21 november 2017 tot en met 6 december 2017, van 22 mei 2018 tot en met 30 november 2018 en sinds 4 februari 2019 vertolkt wordt door Janine Bischops. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Brigitte is de moeder van Lars De Wulf, Amelie De Wulf en Charlotte De Wulf en de grootmoeder van Daan Devlieger. In tegenstelling tot haar volkse personage in Thuis, geeft Janine Bischops deze keer gestalte aan een eerder koele en afstandelijke vrouw. De goede levensstandaard van haar gezin intact houden, was voor Brigitte altijd absolute prioriteit. Zelfs al ging dat ten koste van de band met haar kinderen Lars en Amelie. Falen of zich emotioneel opstellen was nooit een optie. Dat de komst van Brigitte kort, maar bijzonder krachtig zal zijn, staat vast. Zij dropt immers een bom die bij alle personages nog lang zal nazinderen... Op 1 december 2017 onthult Amelie een groot geheim: ze is de dochter van Guido Van den Bossche, die vroeger een relatie had Brigitte. Toen Brigitte pas de nieuwe buurvrouw van Guido werd, was ze al verliefd op hem. Ze hield van onder andere zijn strengheid en ambitie. Wanneer Guido meermaals werd bedrogen door Marie-Rose De Putter, was Brigitte zijn troost. Door hun relatie van een paar maanden werd ze zwanger van Amelie De Wulf. Guido heeft nooit geweten dat hij een kind heeft verwekt bij zijn buurvrouw. Nadien begint Brigitte een relatie met een zekere Hubert. Samen met hem krijgt ze een dochter: Charlotte De Wulf. Charlotte stierf echter door een ongelukkig ongeval. In juni 2019 vertelt Brigitte dat een neef van haar gestorven is aan de ziekte van Duchenne. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Wanneer Lars De Wulf geboren wordt, is Brigitte een rijke industrieel. Ze was de eigenares van KitchTech, een bedrijf dat design keukenapparatuur ontwikkelde. Ze was een nymfomane workaholic die Lars als alleenstaande moeder opvoedde. Of beter, liet opvoeden door nanny's. Door een paar strategische vergissingen ging het bedrijf van Brigitte failliet toen Lars 17 jaar was. Ze raakten een groot deel van hun rijkdom kwijt en moesten plots verhuizen naar een pover huurhuis. Er was geen overschot meer en daardoor leefden ze op de rand van de armoede. Elke cent moest twee keer omgedraaid worden, alvorens hij kon worden uitgegeven. Het faillissement van Brigitte stimuleerde Lars op school. Eigenlijk had Brigitte het geld niet om hem hogere studies te laten doen, maar toch schraapt ze de laatste restjes samen om hem de kans te geven. Wanneer hij afgestuurd was, startte hij KitchTech, het bedrijf van Brigitte, opnieuw op met groot succes. Lars verdient zo opnieuw meer geld en ondanks de spanningen tussen de twee, mag Brigitte toch mee delen in de rijkdom van Lars, waardoor ze opnieuw een luxeleven kan leiden. Anno 2018 denkt Brigitte er nog steeds niet aan om op pensioen te gaan. In het voorjaar van 2019 wordt duidelijk dat Brigitte 30% van de aandelen van Dress & Play bezit. In mei 2019 wordt ze zelfs financieel directeur bij VDB, ter vervanging van Peter Van den Bossche. In juni 2019 wordt er in de verleden tijd gesproken wanneer het gaat over KitchTech. Het is nog niet duidelijk of Brigitte haar bedrijf al dan niet verleden tijd is. In diezelfde maand wordt Brigitte plaatsvervangd CEO van VDB wanneer Lars met Veronique dringend naar Kasper in Frankrijk moet vertrekken. Ook 'verliest' Brigitte in die maand haar aandelen aan Veronique met als gevolg dat Lars 40% van de aandelen bezit en Veronique 60%. 'Trivia' *Anno 2019 is Brigitte 67 jaar oud. *De moeder van Lars kwam voor het eerst ter sprake in het najaar van 2016, meer bepaald in het notitieboekje van Lars De Wulf, onder de naam Marianne De Wulf. Op 29 augustus 2017 wordt echter duidelijk dat de makers voor een andere naam (Brigitte De Wulf) hebben gekozen bij de aankondiging van actrice Janine Bischops haar debuut in Familie. *De oorspronkelijke bedoeling van de makers was dat Brigitte enkel een tijdelijke gastrol kreeg om een bommetje in Familie te droppen en daarna terug te verdwijnen. Maar na aandringen van Kürt Rogiers beslisten de makers in 2018 om haar minstens een terugkerende rol aan te bieden. 'Galerij' JanineErika2017.jpg Familie_backstageJeanineBisschops_016.jpg Familie_backstageJeanineBisschops_017.jpg Familie portret2017 brigitte 01.jpg Familie_portret2017_brigitte_02.jpg LoftLars-MarieBrigitteLarsAmelie-S27.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Nevenpersonages Category:Familie De Wulf Category:Brigitte De Wulf